


care of you

by hannuk



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannuk/pseuds/hannuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mark is, as usual, breathy and desperate for Eduardo's dick. Eduardo does the whole teasing dirty talk thing. ("Wow, you really need to get fucked, huh, you sure you can handle it, baby? Gonna take such good care of you, I promise. Oh, you're so good, you're so good, I've got you.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	care of you

“Please, Wardo, please,”

 

Eduardo has had Mark naked and spread out on his bed for over an hour, fingering him more slowly than he likes and peppering light, chaste kisses down his ribcage and calves and neck. Maybe he’s being cruel, but he loves having Mark like this, begging for his cock. He looks so beautiful, with his lips bitten the bright red they usually only get when he’s been sucking on too many red vines, and he’s flushed from his cheeks all the way down his neck and chest.

“What do you want, babe?” Eduardo asks teasingly, a smirk on his lips, and as Mark tilts his head forward far enough to narrow his eyes at him, Eduardo crooks his fingers. Mark’s head immediately falls back against the pillow as his back arches and he tightens his grip on the sheets.

When Mark opens his eyes again, it’s clear from Eduardo’s expression that he’s still expecting an answer.

“Um, oh god, Wardo, want your cock,” he breathes out, his voice strained.

“Querido, you’re so gorgeous when you’re desperate for it,” he says, right in Mark’s ear, and then moves down to suck a mark into the pale skin of his neck, knowing it will be entirely visible above the collar of his shirt the next day. Usually Eduardo’s more considerate than that, but Mark loves the reminder throughout the day, and Eduardo loves that it makes Mark look claimed. 

“Mark, you’re so good, not touching your cock, you’re such a good boy for me,” Mark keens loudly at this, and his breath is coming faster as he attempts to bury his face in the pillow.

“You’re fine,” says Eduardo, idly running his free hand over Mark’s ribs and stomach, “right, love? Just a little bit longer and I’m gonna take such good care of you, I promise,”

Mark whines high in his throat, followed by a stream of “please, Wardo, now, please.” He looks so incredibly gorgeous that Eduardo has to surge up and silence him with his lips.

“I don’t know, Mark, you think you can take me after only two fingers?” he murmurs against his lips, and he smirks when Mark squeezes his eyes shut and nods desperately.

Mark lets out an obvious sigh of relief when he hears the click of Eduardo opening the lube, and he slowly pulls his two fingers out of Mark, which makes him whimper pathetically and kick at Eduardo’s thighs. He kisses Mark’s knee and tries to slick himself up as quickly as possible.

He has himself pressed to Mark’s entrance, and Mark tries to push himself down, but Eduardo firmly plants a hand on Mark’s hip and leans forward to kiss his face.

“Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous,” he whispers, and Mark is obviously embarrassed behind his desperation, his face going even redder and his nose scrunching up in annoyance. Eduardo just smiles and continues kissing his red lips, his sharp cheekbones, his pale eyelashes.

“God Wardo, just fuck me already,” Mark tries to sound serious, but it comes out as more of a groan. 

Eduardo moves on to nipping on Mark’s earlobe, whispering “Love you, Mark,” right against his ear before slowly pushing inside him.

Mark can’t answer because he’s immediately moaning into Eduardo’s shoulder, and clawing at his shoulder blades at the feeling of being stretched open after only two fingers. He’s still whimpering as Eduardo bottoms out.

“Shhh, love, you’re okay, you can take it,” Eduardo murmurs as he brushes his lips over Mark’s. After a few seconds of Mark grabbing at Eduardo’s back and Eduardo fighting to not move, Mark moves his legs so they’re wrapped around Eduardo’s waist, and nods against Eduardo’s shoulder. 

Eduardo pulls all the way out of Mark, and then pushes in slowly, and when Mark just moans loudly and kicks at Eduardo’s lower back, he takes that as permission to speed up. He ends up slamming Mark into the mattress, with Mark’s legs wrapped loosely around his waist, just taking it. 

“Can you come without me touching you?” Eduardo manages to breathe out, and this makes Mark buck his hips, looking for friction. Eduardo places a steadying hand on Mark’s hip.

“I-I, Wardo, I don’t-“ Mark stutters out, and he’s shaking under Eduardo’s hands.

Eduardo just keeps slamming into him, careful not to touch his cock, and sooner than Eduardo expects, Mark is coming all over his stomach. Eduardo is still fucking Mark, and simultaneously stroking Mark through his orgasm. 

30 seconds later, Eduardo comes at the image of Mark, over sensitized and hazy-eyed, whimpering what sounds like “love you too” into Eduardo’s mouth.


End file.
